The Arguement
by ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Tori and Andre get into a fight which makes them realize they have feelings for one another.


The Argument

TORI'S POV

I was running down the hall being chased by a wombat I was already late for Mr. Sikowitz class and the wombat wasn't helping. I was finally able to trap it in the janitor's closet and went to class. When I got there everyone was doing an impression of flying monkey robots. But stopped when they saw me come in.

"Tori how nice of you to join us!" Sikowitz said.

"Why do you more terrible than you usually are." Jade asked.

"I was on my way into school when I saw a wombat and it really wanted my sandwich." I replied.

"So you and the wombat were in a wrestling match?" said Andre

"Over a sandwich?" Cat added

"No I gave it some of my baloney and it chased me."

I heard Rex laugh and I felt the smirk on Jade's face I sat down next to Cat and began to focus on Sikowitz. " Now I know some of you auditioned for the new play about the 'Lady and the Train'." he said. Everyone exchanged excited looks to each other waiting for Mr. Sikowitz to announce the cast members. "Well I have some news..we can't do the show." he said.

"What!? Why." said Jade.

"Why? Because our principal already has plans."

"And what are these plans?" asked Beck

"To do a performance in which all students in the music industry must participate they call it

'Cool-A-Con." Sikowitz explained.

"All students?" I asked

"Yes, you may sing alone or with others."

I glanced at Andre. We always team up at events like this. In my opinion we work great together and we make some bangin' music. "Now if you excuse me the plant's are calling I must go and tend to my garden." Mr. Sikowitz said and he left out the window. Once the bell rang and everyone was leaving I walked up to Andre."Hey Andre..so what should we sing at the Cool-A-Con?" I said

He smirked and said "I don't know yet."

"Well you can come to my house after school and we can practice."

"Ok I'll be there."

Later that day

I was sitting at the table staring at my sister Trina as she put toilet paper in some cucumber water and placed it on her face.

"Trina is that necessary?"

"Uh yeah I read online it's good for the skin."

"Yeah but do you have to do that here?"

The doorbell rang

"You'll get it." Trina said as she started her way upstairs. I opened the door and it was Andre (well obviously I invited him over so..) I let him in and he brought his guitar.

"No piano this time?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well if I do need a piano I can always use yours."

"True." Is what I said. Then my phone rang It was Cat, I answered.

"Heyyy Cat!

"Hiiiiiii Tori."

"Is it an emergency cause me and Andre are trying to write a so-"

"Byyeee." Was the last thing I heard cause cat hung up on me. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know Cat just hung up on me."

"Oh well what'd ya think about this. Your walk, your talk, your smile can I just stay a little while longer."

"Interesting but what are we writing a love song?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Ugh, we always do love songs can we try something else?" Andre had a look on his face, he seemed very offended for some reason and he started to yell at me.

"What's wrong with love songs, huh!?"

"Nothing..I..I just wanna try something new for once."

"Well fine then, you can do something new by yourself!"

"Wait, Andre why are you getting so upset at me?"

"Why don't you like love songs huh, is it because you can never keep a boyfriend?" My jaw fell to the floor I could not believe he said that just because I didn't want to do a love song he went and threw me under the bus. "Wow Andre.. I didn't know you would get offended over some little thing."

"Little thing? Tori you don't understand-"

"And it's not like YOU can keep a girlfriend! You're just as bad."

"Don't you EVER say that! You know what Tori..I'm done. Then he walked out the door leaving me alone. I couldn't write a song by myself, but I couldn't stand to look at Andre he made me so furious!

ANDRE'S POV

My head was very wonky I can't believe Tori wouldn't want to write a love song with me and that she compared me to her. She don't know chiz about me. I stayed up all night finishing the song we started but I instead was going to sing it with someone else and that someone was Jade. She may scare me sometimes but, I can get over it. I write love songs because I like to express my feelings through song. I don't have feelings for Tori though, at least I don't think. Most of the time I write love songs is when I'm hanging with her but, that doesn't mean anything at all.

The Next Day

I wore a red long sleeve shirt, with blue jeans, and red sneakers. I went to school like it was just another day, as soon as I entered the building I saw Tori at her locker I rolled my eyes and went straight to my locker while I was there Beck and Jade walked up to me. "Hey Andre how's the song coming." Jade asked.

"Great just got a few things left and we'll be ready as pie."

"Pie?" Beck said.

"I guess." Is what I said (because my head is turning and I can't think straight)

As we were walking Tori walked up to us. So I came up with an excuse to leave and ran to 1st period. "Why'd Andre run like a terrified pig when you come." Jade asked

TORI'S POV

Jade asked me why Andre ran when I walked toward them so I told them the story about what happened last night. "Why'd he get so offended?" said Beck

"I don't know..can you talk to him please I can't stay mad at him."

"I don't know if I should talk to him."

"Come on Beck just talk to him figure out what's wrong."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Why?" Jade said with envy in her eyes.

"I'm just helping a friend."

"Why don't you just lock them in a room together."

"No th- wait that could work!"

So we came up with a plan.

ANDRE"S POV

We all went to Nozu's for lunch Beck and Jade neither did Tori. But I didn't care I was mad at her anyway. "What's wrong Andre you seem down." Robbie said.

"Yeah turn that frown around and smile." Cat said

"Nothing's wrong with me what makes you think something is I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"No one said you did. Calm down Andre."

Then I got a text it was from Jade she needed me for something I guess to rehearse the song. As I was in the car I was jammin to '5 Fingaz to the Face'. When I finally got there Beck and Jade were standing outside I walked up to them. "Hey Andre I think I dropped my earring on the floor do you see it?"

"You're not wearing earin-"

"WILL YOU JUST LOOK!" Jade screamed. So I started looking on the floor then Jade kicked me into the room and locked the door. "Uh Jade you locked the door for some reason if you could just I don't know...unlock it."

TORI'S POV

When Andre finally arrived I started to think of things I was gonna say and realized that I was thinking way too hard on what to say. I mean me and Andre are just friends. But something inside me wanted to be more than that and we are more than that we're Best Friends. I was thinking so much that I didn't even notice Andre was in the room calling for Beck and Jade to let him out.

"Andre?"

He looked up.

"God is that you?"

I rolled my eyes and told him to turn around.

"Andre please sit down and talk to me."

He sat down on the comfy couch

"Why did you get so offended when I didn't want to choose a love song."

*sigh*" I was offended because I was expressing my feelings in that song and I wanted the person whose name I will not say can listen so it's not a secret anymore because I was getting WONKY IN THE HEAD."

"Which explains why you freaked out on me...You don't have feelings for Jade again do you?"

"No."

"Then who I know it's not Cat. Unless it is."

"No"

"Then wh-"

"Tori I'm sorry I just can't hold it in any longer the song was about YOU.

"Oh my chiz?" Was all I could say, I couldn't believe it Andre has feelings for me.

"Yes sometimes I don't know what I'm feeling and don't understand. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

"No Andre don't worry about it. I'm glad you finally let out the feelings you've been holding inside for a long time."

"Me too"

That night I couldn't sleep. " Andre has feelings for me?" I felt a flutter of happiness and excitement run through me I didn't understand why "I don't have feelings for Andre do I? Even if I did and I'm not saying I do there wouldn't be anything wrong with that I know he feels he feels same way so it doesn't change anything."

"Tori it is 2 AM can we please talk about this in the morning." Trina said.

"I can't wait that long this needs to be handled now. What do I do.?"

"Well it seems like you have feelings for him so talk to him about it and see how it goes."

"Ok thanks Trina you're the best."

"I know." she said as she patted my face with her eyes closed and went to bed.

That morning I texted Andre like twenty times telling him that we need to talk in private.

ANDRE'S POV

I got like a million text from Tori when I woke up this morning she wanted to meet. I hope she wasn't mad at me for what I said the other night. When we finally met up she told me some news that I don't know If it's good or bad.

"Andre I think I may have feelings for you."

I didn't know what to think but as soon as she said that part of me wanted to walk away, but I didn't because I care for her. "I just wanted to tell you."

"Thank you for telling me." I said then I grabbed her hand and kissed her, her lips soft and warm.

TORI'S POV

Andre and I were kissing! I couldn't believe what was happening but his lips against mine were magical I felt the electricity flowing through my body. When we finally pulled away we heard a bunch of "Awws" in the distance.

"Let's go somewhere private." I told Andre then I grabbed his hand and took him the janitor's closet which I forgot the wombat was in and we got chased. But it didn't annoy me because at least I wasn't alone..I was with someone I care about. Someone I….love.


End file.
